cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = 음유 시인 맛 쿠키|JA = 吟遊詩人味クッキー|TH = คุกกี้นักดนตรี}} 'Carol Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released on December 12th, 2017 alongside her Pet, Yule Log Cake. She rotates through multiple songs while running, changed by picking up a Song Jelly. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player hits Escape Level 19. Story ''This gentle Cookie believes that a song can be stronger than a sword. She exerts great power with just a song of beautiful poetry and melody. "No matter what happens, I will always have my songs. If you need more Energy, I'll sing of how beautiful life can be. If obstacles bother you, I'll sing the magic Song of Change. If Jellies is what you need, let me sing of joy." Skill Song Jellies appear at given intervals. Collect a Blue Song Jelly to start singing the Song of Energy that restores Cookie's Energy. Collect a Yellow Song Jelly for the Song of Joy that creates Yellow Note jellies. Collect a Red Song Jelly for the Song of Change that destroys obstacles and creates Red Note Jellies. Level Up to sing the songs more frequently. Magic Candy All Basic Jellies turn into Green Note Jellies after collecting a Song Jelly. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Green Note Jellies. Strategy Carol Cookie does not require anything unique to get things done; her ability works on its own fairly well. However, it should be noted that her Song of Change will be crippled if used in areas with not many obstacles, so it may be better to use her where she can get many obstacles caught in the song when it comes into rotation. Her own Pet should be fine with her, though it should be kept in mind that the Combi increases points for the Pet's Jellies and therefore it can be easily switched out without worrying about a lack of points coming from Carol Cookie herself. Statistics Loading Messages New * A song to soothe your soul! General * Look around! It's beautiful! * A song to remove obstacles from our way! * A song for longer life! * A song is stronger than a sword! * Let's sing the Song of Love and Peace! * A song to bring you the joy of Jellies! * I want to be free forever! * I wonder what awaits us today! * I'd like to hear your song! 1vs1 Race (Retired) * Don't you want to hear a song? * I will sing for peace! * Why would you ever want to fight...? * The music comes from the heart... Tired * A song to put you to sleep... Lobby Daily Gift *A gift of Love and Peace! Tap * Hello! What kind of music do you enjoy? * Let's sing for peace together! * I'm glad that you like my singing...! * Your compliments give me the strength to continue my work! * I'm not really fond of crimson-colored things... * A good song can help you find inner peace! * I'm looking for a sugar crystal full of positive energy... * Shall I sing a song for you? Gift *Happiness can hide even in the smallest things! (Given Green Sugar Crystal) *Such a splendid melody..! (Given Wonderful Melody) *Thanks for the gift... (Neutral) *I think you mistook me for another Cookie... (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Rockstar Cookie: We both sing for Love and Peace! * Peppermint Cookie: This Cookie knows a lot of interesting stories... * Macaron Cookie: Her parade can put a smile on anyone's face! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, reaching Stage 1-4 in Breakout Episode 2, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from "Reach Breakout Episode 2 Stage 1-4" to "Reach Escape Level 19." ** Combi bonus increased from +3000 points for Snowflake Jellies to +17000. ** Song Jellies now appear in sequential order. Trivia * Carol Cookie was released with her Magic Candy heavily bugged, and turned all Jellies that were meant to become Green Note Jellies into Silver Coin Jellies, destroying her score. This was fixed within a day of release. * Carol Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you very much!" * Carol Cookie is most likely based off of specially shaped Christmas cookies, in this case, a Christmas tree-shaped cookie, rather than just being meant to be tree flavor.